Naruto Aran Uzamaki
by Si Fron Dimensional Creator
Summary: After recieving some suprising news, Samus quits her job and lands on the previously thought uninhabitable and ruinous K-2L to meet the nephew that her brother, the other survivor, left behind, Naruto Uzamaki!Crossover:Metroid and Naruto On hiatus for now
1. Samus' Discovery

Err, Sorry to all of those readers who are currently awaiting the next chapter of my Pikachu's Wish fanfiction. I have lost the will to write it after a major project, Brawl, and reading Naruto fanfiction. I will get back to it as soon as possible.

In the meantime, I hope you enjoy my crossover of Metroid and Naruto.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto or Metroid other than the story.

**NARUTO 'ARAN' UZAMAKI**

Name: "talking" effect

Action/ description

Page break: ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………BEAM!

ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOO………… BEAM!

Chapter 1: Samus' Discovery

In the uncharted sector Z17…

A spaceship zooms past the system's sun in the blink of an eye. The ship has incredibly advanced technology, able to move beyond the veils of space and time and assimilate any technology to make it as versatile as possible. The captain of the ship is Samus Aran, intergalactic bounty hunter, or huntress, for the Galactic Federation. At least, she used to be. Actually, she quit the job weeks ago because of what she discovered about her home planet, K-2L…

(Flashback)

_She had just completed an assassination assignment on the rumored leader of a space pirate project to create their own bounty hunter armada. She secretly hated assassination assignments, but it eased her guilt knowing that it was just some space pirate scum that she eliminated._

_When she reached the desk, she handed over the report and began to leave when the secretary stopped her._

"_Excuse me, Miss Aran!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_The commander would like to see you for a minute in the briefing room."_

"_Tell him that I've just completed a mission and that I'm going to do the assignment tomorrow."_

"_But it isn't an assignment, Miss Aran, it's a meeting."_

"_Well, what's it about?"_

_Samus fully expected it to be another lecture on unorthodox procedures. However, she was caught off guard for a long half a millisecond (Hey, when every fraction of a second counts, that __is__ a long time) when she heard what it was about. _

_After looking in both directions for any signs of eavesdroppers with spy like discretion, she opened a private channel to the Orange clad warrior as per regulations for top-secret info. "It's about the space colony K-2L, in the un-"_

_Samus stopped listening after that and ran towards the briefing room. If this meeting held any information she thought it held, then it would be about time for that long overdue vacation she needed._

_When she entered the briefing room, she wasn't surprised to see that it was only herself and her commander there. After all, it was a closely guarded secret that she was the only survivor of the space pirate attack on the colony. Leading a lonely and bloody life, she secretly, but severely, hoped with all her might that there was at least one survivor of the attack._

_The Commander stood grimly by the holograph and said in an even grimmer voice, "Samus Aran, S-ranked Bounty Hunter of the Galactic Federation, what I'm about to tell you is under no means necessary to leave this room."_

_Samus just nodded. After all, if there were survivors of space pirate attack on the colony, the pirates would track them down and tear them to pieces. Not to mention that this was the usual standard bureaucratic procedure he did at every, non-emergency situation he briefed._

"_Samus Aran, you were not the only survivor on the attack of the space colony K-2L."_

_Samus stood alert. With her luck, it probably has something with a wanted criminal, but she hoped with every fiber of her being that it is not the case._

"_There was one other survivor of the attack," continued the Commander. "That survivor… was your brother."_

_Samus froze in a grim understanding. It was a few moments before she could utter the next few words._

"_What do you mean __**was?"**_

_The poor man sighed. "… The colony was not the only form of life on that planet. There was already another civilization inhabiting the planet. The colony had been there for a while and had somehow infiltrated our colony and, err, 'mingled' with our citizens when we discovered this. The civilization was primitive in our sense, but it was understandable, since they had unique abilities… but let us get back to the topic at hand._

_When the Pirates attacked the colony, one of the natives grabbed your brother and ran while the others set up an illusion that tricked the invaders into thinking that the colonists were the only form of intelligent life. They did the same to both the Chozo and us when we first arrived. It was not until 12 years ago that our troops were able to evade the illusion and discovered the fate of your brother. _

_Using the enhanced abilities that were genetically given to him through the 'mingling' of the colonists and the natives, he managed to become the leader of a village known as Konoha. He had been in power for a while when another of the native life forms invaded. The life form, believed to be a giant fox-like being, was so immense and strong, one of its 9 tails demolished a nearby mountain without effort. It wasn't until your brother sealed the beast's life force away that the rampage stopped. Unfortunately, this action ultimately claimed his life."_

_Samus stood there, numb to the core, rooted to the spot that she was standing in by the news that the only other survivor of the attack on the colony was dead. It wasn't until another part of the briefing hit her that she was able the even breath. _

"_Did you say, __**12**__ years ago?"_

_The Commander hesitantly answered the person who single handedly dealt with several Space pirate problems and life-sucking aliens. "Err, yes?"_

"_About the same time my mentors signed me up for the academy?"_

"_M-M-M-maybe…?"_

_The commander, in a matter of seconds, was being chased throughout the ship by one psychotic, enraged bounty hunter._

_Samus: "__**WHAT THE F # * * DO YOU MEAN 12 YEARS AGO?! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT I AT LEAST WASN'T THE ONLY ONE, YOU A # $ $ * ^ & ^! FOR ALL OF MY LIFE, I THOUGHT THAT I WAS THE ONLY D # $ # ONE WHO SURVIVED! BUT NOW, 12 YEARS AFTER HIS DEATH, YOU TELL ME THAT I HAD A BROTHER? GIVE ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T THROW YOU'RE A % % OUT THE AIRLOCK!!**__"_

_The Commander desperately yelled in mid-pant yelled, "Because he had a son!"_

_Samus froze in mid-step. _

"_What?" she asked incredulously._

"_Your brother has a son, who's alive right now on the planet," the poor idiot said between wheezes. "I will arrange-"_

"_For some time off?! Thanks, but no thanks, because __**I QUIT, YOU DUMBA & &**__!"_

_Before the Commander could object, Samus stormed off the base ship. 2 days later, she turned in her resignation papers and flew off to the mostly uncharted sector Z17 to see the nephew she never knew she had._

(End flashback)

Samus now had only one thing on her mind at this point: to get to the planet to meet the only family she had left: her nephew.

ZEROOOOOOOOOO…………… BEAM!

To clear things up, I am assuming that following facts are true:

That the Fourth Hokage was around 20 at the time of the Kyuubi attack.

Samus is around 32 during the events of -------. (omitted for reference of future spoiler)

As for my other fanfiction, I promise that I will finish the chapter as soon as I regain the will to write it. Sorry for the inconvenience, everybody!

Later!

(The author blasts off towards K-2L)


	2. filler chapter

Warning to all readers: Do not expect updates to be regular or quick, for that will surely kill any hope for reading this fanfic. I suffer from writer's block in the form of chronic lazinitrosis (aka, laziness.) I shall try to write more often than this, but I can't make any guarantees. The last half is a timeline setter, so basically it is an altered version of a Naruto episode. Just letting you know. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter for the disclaimer.

**Naruto 'Aran' Uzamaki**

(Point of view)

Description/action/ event

**Chapter 2: Prelude to the meet.**

ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………BEAM!

(Normal POV)

(Place: In space ;) )

It is a well guarded secret that bounty hunters don't have a constant lifestyle that consists of train, eat, train, go on a mission, train, eat, train, train, and sleep for about 4 hours before repeating. Nope, in fact, 1 day of every 3rd week the majority of bounty hunters usually forgo about half the training they supposedly do for leisurely activities.

A prime example of this is Samus Aran, now ex-bounty hunter. She also has the strangest tastes to boot. Her strangest habit is reclining back in the chair of her spaceship and eating ramen, often forcing her to drive manually with her feet. This, of course, has led to numerous (and quite expensive) wrecks involving surprise phone calls or space pirates. (Surprisingly, most of them have been caused by the former. This also explains why she is seen pawning off Chozo technology to auction stations every once in a while.)

It was also at this time that she was indulging in said habit.

It has been a lifelong curiosity (aside from wondering about the location of the remaining Chozo) of Samus' as to why she loves Ramen. According to her taste buds, the health food had always seemed to taste better the healthier it was. So why was it that this unhealthy bowl of noodles had a taste worthy of the gods (or god) to her? She had assumed it was genetics, but something told her it was otherwise, and her instinct has never been wrong before.

Anyway, she had just made the jump out of hyperspace and was now eating a bowl of the very best miso ramen she could find, trying (and failing miserably) to eat it slowly as she wondered about her nephew. What would he be like? Would he have an acceptable personality? Would he have friends? Did someone adopt him? What was his favorite color? At the last question, she suddenly had the urge to announce it as orange, but had dismissed it immediately as a stupid idea.

Another little known fact about the universe: There is a scientifically unbound curse placed on the Chozo and their closest friends that causes catastrophic events to occur when they denounce an idea as stupid. A scholar that she once knew denounced the idea of the curse as a stupid one once. Let us just say that he has had an irrational fear of tizerian wolveloes ever since.

So let us think about this for a moment. Samus is a close friend of the Chozo. She is the hated enemy of all space pirates. She has just invoked the curse of the Chozo. Can anyone guess what is going to happen next?

Four jet-black space pirate transport carriers armed to the metaphorical teeth soon jump out of hyperspace and begin unleashing volley after volley of missiles and short-lived lasers on the orange spacecraft.

"D * ^ $!" Samus swore before immediately dropping her ramen of the floor, grabbing the controls, and going into a steep nosedive followed by several barrel rolls and a loop de loop in order to avoid collision with the deadly pirate missiles. After missing their target, the missiles' failsafe kicked in and exploded harmlessly to avoid any unwanted collisions later on.

As she continued to dodge the missiles, one of the lasers nicks her poorly shielded ship, frying her steering system's autopilot center and a few of the steering mechanisms. The damage was enough to prevent her from doing complex maneuvers while giving her basic control over the ship's direction. Thinking fast, Samus activated her spare weapons system spike and broadcasted it to the pirates before they could continue the onslaught of missiles and lasers. However, due to another hit by the enemy's laser, the weapon spike accidently spiked the few weapons systems her ship had, completely disabling them.

It would be only a matter of time before the space pirate technology operatives installed a backup weapons system of sorts, so Samus floored her speed, zooming towards planet K-2L, wondering why she didn't spike their weapons system in the first place.

ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………BEAM!

**(Naruto's POV)**

**(Place: random side alley in Konoha)**

This is just great! Sakura's going to kill me if I don't keep running. Why am I running again? Oh yeah, Konohamaru, the little… Hey, who's that? Huh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was wearing the emo version of the weird guy's jumpsuit I met 1 year ago. He also has on his back what looks like a poorly wrapped mummy.

"That hurt," says the mystery dude coldly.

"Konohamaru!" I yell as the freak with the mummy on his back grabbed Konohamaru's ridiculous scarf and lifted him in the air.

"That hurt brat," he… uh, reideratted or whatever that word is.

"Stop it. We're going to get scolded later," says a mysterious girl. The girl didn't have any spectacular features about her except a red sash, some fishnets, and blond hair. She wasn't too pretty or too ugly, just like Shikamaru wanted. Note to self: Play Matchmaker later.

"I'm sorry, I was just joking around sir!" begs the beautiful Sakura.

Okay, he hasn't let go of my apprentice, he's being a j ^ $ & * &, and I'm mad.

"Hey! Let go of my friend, you jerk!" I yell again at the freak. I tend to yell a lot, don't I?

Anyway, the creep just chuckled and smiled. I hate this kind of creep.

"But I want to play around before some noisy people come," the mystery dude says eerily as he tightens his grip on Konohamaru.

"Let go!" Yells Konohamaru, kicking at the mystery dude to no… uh, anvil, was it?

"You're very energetic kid," he simply says as he continues to tighten his grip.

Seeing Konohamaru in pain, I heroically charge at the creep and- Gah! Tripping's not part of the plan! Just what did he do?

"What was that!?" I ask in be-be-bewonderment? Maybe I should look these words up later.

"Konoha's ninja are weak," he chuckles, leaving me to wonder just what kind of country he came from. Maybe that Zabuza guy's country, 'cause they both are rather cold and-and-and… aggh! Whatever, they're both alike!

"Konohamaru!" I yell again. His girlfriend or whoever she was as well as the nerd call his name out as well.

"Hey! If you don't let go of him, you're going to have to get it from me, you idiot!" I yell out before being put into a headlock by Sakura-chan.

"You're the idiot! Don't provoke him!" she growls at me.

You know, she's very convincing when she has you in a headlock.

"You piss me off," the mystery dude says, every word filled with killer intent. "I hate short people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me."

He turns his head towards me. "It makes me want to crush you."

A chill went down my spine as he said that to me. I'd hate to meet this guy in a dark alley.

The mystery girl sighs and says, "I'm not going to be responsible for what you do."

"After this short kid, the short kid over there is next," he says as he tenses his fist again, ready to punch Konohamaru this time. Unfortunately, all I could do was yell out stop before the mystery dude… drops Konohamaru?

"What do you think you're doing in another's village?" says Sasuke from a nearby tree.

I saw him tossing a rock in his hand up and down and realized he must have thrown it at the mystery dude. I should have known.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura-chan squeals in delight. It's official: he's a show off.

"Naruto!" yells the terrified Konohamaru as he runs up to me.

"Great, another kid that pisses me off…" mutters the mystery dude as he rubbed his hand. Hah! What a wuss!

Sasuke crushes the rock in his hand into dust with his hand as says, "Get lost."

Great, he looked cooler than I did!

Unfortunately, this made Sakura and whoever the shrimp's girlfriend is squeal even more. "He's so cool!"

I feel so lame right now.

Konohamaru turns and points at me. "Naruto, you're not cool," wines Konohamaru.

Yikes! I've got to save my reputation!

"I would have beaten that guy…"

"Liar!"

GRRRRR! Sasuke… Why do you always stick your nose into everything like this…?

"Hey, come down kid!" yells the mystery dude. Sasuke just stares at him, causing the freak to talk some more. "I hate kids like you, who think they're so clever."

When will you quit it with the kid stuff! You aren't that much older than us, you know! Huh? What's he doing with the mummy-like thing?

"Hey! You're going to use Karasu?" asks the mystery girl with a little worry.

So it is a mummy! Or it could be a younger brother. Or it could be both. You can never know with these creeps.

Kankuro slams the thing on the ground, but before he could reveal what it was, another mystery dude stops him.

"Kankuro, stop."

Huh? Yikes! Scratch that earlier statement; I'd hate to meet **him **in a dark alley. The weird redhead with the kanji for love on his forehead and a peanut shaped gourd on his back just scares me, and he's only said 2 words!

"You're a disgrace to our village."

_**Kankuro's**_ a disgrace to their village!? The genin test in their village must be a death match or something! Heck, even the mummy guy is scared of this new creep!

"G-Garra…" stutters Kankuro.

**(Normal POV)**

However, before anything else could happen, strange noises filled the air. Everyone looked up, and witnessed what would forever change their lives: four black metallic objects firing weird blasts of energy and metallic objects at one eyesore orange object, heading straight for the Forest of Death…

ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO………BEAM!

And that is a wrap to the second chapter of this fanfiction. Next chapter will contain Samus and Naruto's encounter, but not under the conditions anyone would have liked; except for action lovers, of course.

Yeah, I blew a lot of time recreating episode 20 in Naruto's POV, but I had to have a reference to what point in the series Naruto was in. -.-; Yeah, I overdid it. Sorry. Credit goes to the person who added the subtitles to Pagan poetry's (MySpace account) version of the Japanese episode as well as pagan poetry him/herself.

Later!

(The author uses a Shuishen to reach the Forest of Death.)


	3. Pirate invasion, part one

(The author ducks under the plethora of objects thrown at him.) Geez! Sorry I'm late with the new chapter! It is summer, however, so I promise I'll update more often. I hope I don't disappoint you with this new chapter. It is extra long this time, so I hope it makes up for the delay. Refer to the first chapter for my disclaimer.

**Naruto 'Aran' Uzamaki**

**Chapter 3: Pirate Invasion, part 1**

PPPPAGEBREAK!

(In the random alleyway)

After the weird objects entered the forest, an eerie silence crept over the crowd. It was at that moment that Naruto and Garra clutched their heads, but not in pain. A message from within the two emanated throughout the two jinchurriki's heads. For Garra, a sinister voice echoed with madness and bloodlust:

_YEEESSSSSSS… oh Garra… I smell new blood on which to feast… Blood that is unlike any other on this planet… go, Garra__** sweetums**__… go fetch __**mommy **__this new blood… I, we, need to feel alive…_

Garra: Yes mother. He he, Garra-kun will be a good boy…

Garra then escapes, heading towards the landing site of the 5 strange objects. His brother and sister, concerned for any hapless fool, - I mean Garra- chase after him with much vigor.

As for Uzamaki, his message was more like a prophecy than a command.

_Oh kin of the hatchling, you have a long and difficult journey ahead of you. Ignore the flagship of the hatchling, and you will face an insurmountable obstacle: stopping a monstrous enemy from the stars in the same loneliness you have grown up in. However, if you, the bearer of the ancient monster of nine tails, delve into the forest, you shall embark on a journey that not even the Kami could comprehend. In the forest, what you shall see will not even be a glimpse of what is to come. You will fight a foe that has technology, numbers, and resources well beyond your kind's age. And yet, you have 3 things that they do not. These powers from within shall be your greatest weapons against the new threat. However, do not succumb to the demon, for then all hope is lost. But fear not, for you shall have the hatchling by your side. Now go! Go to the forest that reeks of death and find the one… the one known as the hatchling… the warrior of orange metal… the hunter… the one who searches for you… the last of her family…_

The last few words shocked Naruto the most.

'Family…

does that mean…

I'm not…

Alone?'

Naruto stood there for a moment, hanging his head in the shadows.

Sakura: Naruto? Are you okay?

Naruto: …

Sasuke: Dope?

Naruto: Sakura… Sasuke… make sure Konohamaru and his friends remain safe.

With that, Naruto took off at full speed, leaving a very confused group of friends behind.

PPPPAGEBREAK!

Meanwhile, the Hokage had announced that the Chunnin exams were now open. At the same time, a messenger entered the room.

Messenger: Lord Hokage! We have just received word that 5 flying… objects… have just flown toward the forest of death!

Sarutobi: I thought I had told you not to bother me right now! The Chunnin exams are infinitely more important than some prank about saucers probably created by Naruto. Now, I suggest-

?? : We're sorry sir, but this is no joke.

As the owner of the unknown voice spoke, he rounded the corner, revealing himself and his previously unnoticed partner to be none other than the 2 reoccurring ninja of the village, Hagane and Izumo. But instead of their usual Jonin attire, they were wearing Galactic Federation soldier suits, minus the helmets.

Sarutobi: What is this? What's going on, and what are you two wearing?

Hagane: I shall explain only what is necessary right now. A vicious race of blood-thirsty creatures known as the Space Pirates just landed in the forest of death in what are known as Class E carrier ships. Normally, their ships are armed with just lasers, but these seem to be armed with mobile, explosive, and undeniably dangerous hunks of metal called missiles.

As he talks, he pulls out a hollow-graphic projector and flashes images of the pirates, carriers, and missiles with it. The low-tech Jonin were stunned by how they did this, but they still managed to carefully absorb the information they were being given.

Izumo: There is more. The weapons they carry will be unlike anything you've ever encountered before. (Uses holograph to zoom in on weaponry) As you can see, it looks like it's only purpose is to bash in their opponent's skulls in, but in reality, (Holograph shows a space pirate shooting a target) it can blast any target with an energy burst.

Hagane: Akin to chakra blasts, you're vital organs as well as other tissues, including bone, will be severely damaged, possibly fatal. However, that's the best case scenario. Here's the worst. (Holograph shows a space pirate disintegrating a person.)

Izumo: Thankfully, they have only enough energy for one of those shots, so be quick, and you should have no troubles.

Hagane: If you find a carrier, engage the target, but only attack the vent shown here. (He zooms in on the carrier's vent.) It is preferable to you use heat based attacks when dealing with these. (He turns off the holograph.) One more thing: If you encounter a person clad in eyesore orange metal, do not engage. I repeat: the person in eyesore orange metal is a friendly.

Izumo: We shall engage the enemy right away, as per protocol in Galactic Federation. You shall make your decision, but we strongly suggest that you inform the Anbu of this and have them dispatch the scum. Good luck.

And with that, the two ran off without another word.

Kakashi: Well, Lord Hokage?

The Third: You heard them, inform the Anbu of the situation and take on the enemy!

Asuma: You can't be serious!

Hiashi: Asuma's right, this sounds like madness!

The Third: (Sighs) I only wish…

Kurenai: Why's that?

The Third: For those of you who haven't noticed, there are truth seals all around the room.

Hiashi: (Activates his byakuugan) What the… then that means-

The Third: Yes, all of what they said was the truth.

Asuma: Snap out of it! That only meant that they _**thought**_ they were telling the truth! They could be stark-raving lunatics!

Kakashi: (Raises his eyebrow) Then why is the Third's orb showing the same creatures and machines in the Forest of Death?

PPPPAGEBREAK!

(Just after the conversation)

The hunter class ship, even with its incredible speed and agility, barely managed to avoid crashing into the trees of this heavily wooded forest.

Samus: Who puts a & forest in the middle of a town!?

After a frantic series of dodges and barrel rolls, she miraculously finds a clearing to land in. As soon as the landing sequence completes, she exits her ship via the hatch on the roof. With her power suit on, she immediately starts tracking the coordinates where the pirates landed.

It wasn't even 3 minutes, when her ship's computers alerted her to a wormhole above the planet's atmosphere releasing a pirate army frigate and two more carriers.

Space Pirate (using a speaker system): Pathetic underlings, as of now, the grand Space Pirate fleet now deems this village as our base of operations on this planet. If you surrender peacefully, we might be generous enough to spare you're lives and make you our slaves. If you give us a stranger in an orange metal suit, we will make you our serfs, which will have more benefits and opportunities. However, if you make any form of resistance, **WE WILL ANAIALATE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU: MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD!**

The message then repeated in several languages to ensure that the citizens understood. As said this, they started landing where the first four frigates were stationed.

Samus: ! In addition to having to protect my nephew (who I have yet to meet), I have to fight off a Space Pirate invasion! #!

With no choice, Samus hastens her run towards the Space pirates landing site.

PPPPAGEBREAK!

(At the same time)

Sasuke and Sakura are running after their friend, perplexed about his unusual behavior.

Sakura: What's going on today? First, those weird creeps show up, then those odd objects in the sky, and now this!

Sasuke: I don't know, but I feel no good can come from this.

Eventually, the duo reached the destination Naruto was going. As they approached, they saw that Naruto was arguing with a guard stationed there.

Guard: I don't care what is in there! Nobody, especially ninjas, are allowed in there! It is the will of the Hokage!

Naruto: But I have a reason to believe that someone important to me is in there! Besides, I'm, going to be Hokage in the future!

Guard: Tough luck!

Naruto: Then take this! (Seals) Shadow clone jutsu! (10 Narutos appear) Now, henge!

In 2 moves, Naruto had multiplied himself, transformed into his sexy jutsu, and neutralized all of the guards. Half of them had passed out from blood loss, one third of them were struggling to remain conscious, and the rest of them were struggling to hold back the rush of blood they subconsciously produced. Taking advantage of this, Naruto and his clones dispelled the transformation and rushed into the forest. Not wanting to let Naruto get away, Sakura and Sasuke entered the forest after him.

Soon after they enter the forest, everyone (even the villagers) felt a massive energy spike. Almost 20 seconds afterwards, a strange voice begins speaking, seemingly from nowhere, in an even stranger language. After what everyone assumed was the same message being repeated in other languages, it began speaking in their language. The message chilled everyone (even those in the prison) to the bone.

Sakura: S-space Pirates?

Sasuke: No time to question what that is. Knowing the dope, he'll challenge whatever these things are and try to stop them. We either have to stop him or, more likely, provide backup.

Sakura: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's hurry!

And with that, they quicken their pace, delving deeper into the forest's depths.

PPPPAGEBREAK!

Naruto: Oh, great. Some bad guys show up and I can't even find them!

Naruto landed on a branch and looks around.

Naruto: Where exactly am I, anyway?

He looked around. All he could see for a long while was trees, oversized bugs, and a flying person about 7 feet away. Wait a second…

Strange flying 'person': Halt! You are trespassing on Space Pirate territory. If you do not leave, we will consider this an act of hostility and we will be forced to uphold our end of the agreement.

Naruto: … I did not understand a word you just said.

As the thing began touching the side of his head, adjusting what appeared to be an alien headset, he noticed that it only looked like a person. It had a weird set of what could only be described as wings and an oddly shaped head. It had three fingers and it was, in most non-pirate species opinions, uglier than anything they have seen previous to the encounter.

Eventually it repeated its message in Naruto's language.

Naruto: Oh, so you're the freaks trying to take over Konoha!

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto and the pirate turned their attention towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura: Naruto, what are you doing?

Naruto: I'm about to teach him and all the other freaks a lesson, that's what!

Sasuke: You idiot! We don't know anything about the enemy! You could get everyone killed!

Naruto: I've faced tougher beef in ramen than in these guys. It'll be a piece of-

Just before Naruto could mention the delicious desert, an energy shot flew by, just missing the genin's heads.

Flying Pirate: Listen to your friend. That shot would have caused damage to all of your bodily tissues. Any stronger and it would cause irreversible damage or disintegrate your entire being. This is a mere fraction of the power we posses. If we had an adequate energy supply, we could blow up an entire planet. Are you still sure you want to take us on?

All three genin began shaking in terror as well as, after a few moments, a feeling of hopelessness. Naruto hung his head down once again into the shadows, clenching his fist and eyes shut. He wished he could fight them, but if that thing was right, they might as well be ants taking on a giant. He would be annihilated. Even if he could survive attacking these guys, his friends, fellow ninja, and the villagers would all die. He could see the bloodshed of the entire village in his mind's eye as clearly as if it had been happening before his real eyes. It was hopeless…

Naruto felt a strange presence and stopped shaking just then. As he felt the new 'presence,' he heard something. It was like a memory, but it wasn't his. It was of people crying. Bits and pieces, faint whispers on a gentle breeze, came to him, telling a tale of the annihilation of an entire people's civilization. No one survived. Eventually, a voice spoke louder and clearer than all the rest, even though it was but as faint as an ant speaking to him. It was the voice of a woman in her mid-twenties whose words struck home.

Woman: If only they had fought back instead of choosing the false hope of survival through the loss of freedom. Maybe then, everyone would have survived…

Naruto's eyes whipped open and his fist shot out. He didn't know where these insightful voices came from or why they started speaking now, but he now understood what he had to do.

Naruto: I don't care about what you can or could do! I won't back down!

Sasuke: Naruto! Don't, or they'll kill everyone!

Sakura: Please, even you know this is stupid!

Naruto: Shut up! If they think have the power they claim to have, then what's to stop them from killing us when we surrender? We have to fight!

Flying Pirate: It's futile and hopeless! Why would you try to fight an entire army of us?

Naruto: Because (a faint picture of Samus in her power suit comes out from behind Naruto and speaks the same words as him) I have to protect those who are precious to me!

The pirate, stunned by Naruto's resemblance to the bounty hunter, was unable to dodge the punch given by the orange-clad ninja. Gaining the upper hand, he delivered a few more blows to the head and gut before he knocked out the pirate with a strong kick to the face. Even though his face was twisted, it was widely agreed that the look was an improvement.

Naruto: Ha! And that was without a single shadow clone, too!

Sasuke: We better get going. This must have attracted some attention and we're going up against an army in an unknown territory.

Sakura: Hai! Sasuke is right!

Naruto: Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go stomp down some freaks!

And with that, they hurried off into the forest, now eager to stop the new enemy.

PPPPAGEBREAK!

(Same time, nearby)

In the shade of one of the branches, a cloaked figure, apparently amused, chuckled to himself.

Cloaked figure: They grew up so differently, and yet, they seem so similar. Maybe together, she will open up and he will grow strong enough to hold true to his promise.

The cloaked figure put a device inside his cloak with a feathered hand and pulled out another. With the press of a button, he faded away from sight. In a few moments, it was as if he was never there in the first place.

PPPPAGEBREAK!

(On the flagship, in a scientific assembly platform)

As Ridley watched on the monitor, he smiled sickeningly.

Ridley: 'So the boy wants to play hero, eh?'

He chuckled. The boy was exactly like Samus when they first met. Well, minus the suit and Chozo DNA, of course.

Ridley: 'Which is exactly the reason why I need to kill him. If he survives, or worse, meets the hunter, we might as well give up.' Hey nerds, how's this patch job coming along?

After their last encounter, Samus had almost killed Ridley. It was a miracle that they were able to get him into stasis before his brain and heart could shut down. Thankfully for Ridley, the scientific research budget had not been cut in 10 orbits (space pirate year; 1 pirate year is equal to 1.243 earth years), so they had managed to scrap enough research, money, and machinery to bring rescue him.

Once they had integrated the necessary life support technology, they found out about Samus' impromptu resignation and mysterious trip towards the supposedly dead planet, K-2L. Ridley was eager to pay Samus back tenfold for the cruel and merciless beating she gave him. That is the reason why, although the patch job would be imperfect, he chased her to this low-tech waste of planetary space.

In his mind, he was sure that he will beat Samus. But first, he would take care of this boy…

The head scientist stepped forward.

Head scientist: It is almost finished. We are inserting the last four screws as we speak.

Ridley: And then there will be nothing else?

Head scientist: (Smiles) Nothing else.

As they finished speaking, one of the lackeys ran up to them.

Lackey: The patch-job is complete.

Ridley: Good…

Ridley smiles evilly as he said this. Before anyone could react, Ridley curled up and broke the restraints.

Ridley: I guess you forgot to check if I could do this. After all, (Pulls a chip out of his head) you did intend to control me, right?

Head scientist: H-h-h-how d-d-d-did y-y-you-

Ridley: Know? (Chuckles evilly until it crescendos into a mega villain laugh) I am not the greatest general of the space pirate for nothing! I trust no one! I saw your files, on how your children were killed on a mission I assigned- a suicide mission. I didn't even let them know what it was.

The head scientist and the assistants pulled out their weapons, even though they knew it was futile.

Ridley: Now, now, I just got this armor. I don't want any scorch marks mingling with the blood that's about to get on it.

The scientists, fueled with fury, charged at Ridley even though they knew that it was hopeless.

Within 2 minutes, Ridley had slaughtered the science crew who had tried to kill him.

Ridley: How disappointing. They weren't even good for a warm up.

Ridley then jumped out of a hole that had been blown open during the 'fight', using his jetpack to fly towards his most hated enemy, and away from the blood coated remains of the science lab.

PPPPAGEBREAK!

(In the forest)

Garra stood among the mutilated corpses of the space pirates. Not even their armor was able the keep the sand from crushing them to oblivion. As the sand retreated into the gourd, the Shukuku giggled with glee.

_This is delightful. MORE BLOOD! MORE! They make us feel-_

_**Garra and Shukuku: ALLLIIIIVVVVEE!**_

As they cackled, a ship came into view and shot some lasers at the psychopath. His sand was quick to shield him.

Garra: How convenient. Let's feast, mother… Mwuhahahahahahah!

PPPPAGEBREAK!

(Somewhere in the forest)

Naruto: Gyaaaaa!

Sasuke: You just had to go and make them angry, DIDN'T YOU?

Sakura: Less talking and more fighting!

To say that team seven was in deep trouble would be an understatement's great-grandson. They were neck deep in pirates, struggling to even breathe in the close quarters. Every time one of the genin killed a pirate, another took its place. They were ducking dodging and rolling, fighting amid a flurry of energy blasts trying to survive to see at least another minute.

Sakura: At least they're terrible shots. The academy kids can throw kunai better than this!

To prove her point, she launches 3 kunai, all hitting their target.

Sasuke: Too bad there is so many of them.

He grabs one of the pirates and uses a mixture of chakra and adrenaline the knock away a ring of pirates and sling the one into another group, knocking them down like bowling pins.

Naruto: This is disastrous! What are we going to do?

Just then, Naruto gets hit in the arm. He yowls in incredible pain as the shot courses through his body.

Sakura and Sasuke: NARUTO!

PPPPAGEBREAK!

(Not too far away)

Samus: Huh?

Samus rolls out of the way of a stray energy shot and blasts a pirate into oblivion. She then twirls out of the way of another shot, breaks one pirate's arm cannon arm, and uses both cannons to blow away another batch of pirates. With only 3 pirates left, she merely launched a missile each at the remaining scum.

Samus: Now then, where did-

An explosion erupted as Samus spoke, answering her incomplete question. She entered her morph ball mode and boosted her way towards the explosion.

PPPPAGEBREAK!

(Near the explosion)

After Naruto was hit, Sasuke went berserk. Determined not to lose the closest thing he had to a friend, he threw several kunai wrapped in explosive tags and threw them into the largest part of the clusters. He grabbed Naruto and Sakura, leaping into the air before they were engulfed in the massive explosion that was made even more massive when the energy tanks used to fuel the power shots exploded from the heat. They managed to land on a branch that was just outside of the explosive blast in the nick of time.

As the dust cleared, Naruto began coughing.

Sasuke: Naruto, are you alright.

Naruto: Dang, that hurt. I will be fine, but I need a moment to recover.

As Naruto recovered from the shock, the other two Genin surveyed their surroundings.

Whatever wasn't in the explosion was either scorched or about to tumble over from the weakened bark being unable to support the weight. Our heroes were lucky that this tree was propped up by another tree at this moment.

Sakura whistled at the sight. For a moment, everything was silent. Just as Naruto was about to say something, they heard a strange noise. They all turned their heads towards the sound.

It was a strange sight for the genin. A humanoid thing seemingly made of metal stood there staring at them. Its metal was painted an interesting mixture of red and orange.

Orange…

Naruto: (Whispering) Guys, whatever you do, don't attack that person.

Sasuke: (Also whispering) How do you know that thing is a person?

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he leapt down to the forest floor where the figure was standing. The figure stared at Naruto for the longest time as Naruto did the same. Before either of them spoke, a loud crash emanated from beside them. In an instant, Naruto was snagged by the collar and thrown into the air by a large black claw, with one of Ridley's fire blasts heading the same direction…

PPPPAGEBREAK!

Oops. I had intended to have Naruto and friends to take on Ridley in this chapter. Oh well, at least it's guaranteed for the next chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!

Later!

(Uses invisibility jutsu to disappear.)


	4. Pirate invasion, part two

(Listen to fooling mode for maximum effect.)

Kakashi walks onto a stage, looking a little worried. He seems to be debating something with somebody over a headset.

"Fine, I'll say it for you, but if I get killed in your stead, I'll haunt you until the day you die," he threatens the "mysterious" person on the other side of the headset.

"Ahem, the author of this fanfiction, who is obviously not dead, deeply regrets not updating it sooner. Apparently (And I can't believe I'm saying this for someone else) he got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi starts muttering a string of swear words as he runs away from the mob of punctually correct people angry for the author's tardiness.

Sasuke now comes out, wearing the same headset as Kakashi.

"Honestly, the author wanted to update this faster, but some unexpected long term interruptions came up."

Sasuke then runs for his life as a wave of fan girls chased after him. Naruto now comes out, again wearing a headset.

"If he didn't have so much homework and online class work, he would have finished it much sooner, believe it!"

Naruto immediately summons 7 shadow clones and flees the angry mob of 'believe it' haters. Sakura then gulps as she walks up to the stage, not wanting to run for her life.

"So, without further ado, here's the fanfiction!"

Sakura ducks down, but instead of being attacked, she receives applause. She giggles in embarrassment as she walks off stage.

ZEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOO BEAM! (aka Pagebreak no Jutsu)

**Naruto 'Aran' Uzamaki**

**Chapter 4: Pirate invasion part two/ Boss time! Team Seven and Samus vs. Ridley!**

**P.S. Refer to previous chapters for disclaimer.**

As the deadly ball of flames was only a short distance away from colliding with Naruto, Samus used her corkscrew attack to grab our hero, pulling him out of the way and prevented any serious damage. She did get clipped by the attack in the process, though the damage to her suit was minimal. As they landed back onto the ground, Ridley swiped one of his massive claws at the orange clad duo. However, since Ridley's strength-enhancing armor wasn't fully integrated into his bio-systems yet, Samus and Naruto were easily able to dodge the powerful, yet slow, attack.

"What the heck is that freak," Naruto yelled with the classic anime freak out look on his face, "An overgrown lizard?"

This comment, unsurprisingly, forced Naruto to jump towards his friends in order to prevent his face from being torn off by Ridley's razor sharp teeth.

"Ridley," Samus seethed, "How did you survive our last encounter? I thought I had blown your ugly # out of existence!"

Ridley let out a mocking, guttural chuckle that only served to p-off the bounty hunter.

"It's like you said then, my little thorn, I am like a cockroach: vile to the core," He spoke slyly as he quietly boosted the energy flow to his left arm, striking out as he yelled "and just as hard to kill!"

Samus rolled out of the way and fired off several energy blasts from her arm cannon, only to have them bounce off Ridley's armor and fly off into the trees. Ridley laughed with such malice that many other villains would have a jealous fit.

"I guess I forgot to mention that my new bio-armor is invulnerable to any form of energy attack and impervious to all forms of physical abuse but the utter destruction of a planet," he taunted. "I guess that means you can't win, Samus. How sad, yet fitting, that you will have the pleasure of being killed off by me, just like your parents…"

"NO! You will die, you BT&D! In the name of my family and the others that you have killed, I will destroy you!" Samus raged with the fury of all the countless victims Ridley had slain. She charged her cannon until it could be charged no more and fired of an impressive energy burst, but to no avail.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Samus continued to fire at Ridley as the dragon roared with malicious laughter, charging up a volley of fireballs. 'These two creatures, (Samus and Ridley, I think) are so familiar… Samus is like me while Ridley… is like _**him.**_' He thought as the two fought each other, Samus firing off a volley of energy shots, trying to find a weakness. All the while Ridley laughed, swatting the attacks off like nothing as he launched fireball after fireball, toying with the poor orange clad female.

'So much pain…

So much suffering...

That thing… That man…

RIDLEY AND ITACHI WILL PAY FOR THEIR CRIMES!'

Sasuke, driven by deep running emotions, flared his Sharingan and leapt straight into the middle of the firefight. His hands flashed several hand signs in rapid succession, calling out the attack's name as he finished.

"Katon, Housenka no jutsu!" Sasuke called out.

He breathed in a large amount of air before spewing out several red-hot fireballs that collided with Ridley's energy-filled fireballs, creating small blasts in the process. Not wanting to waste an opportunity, he used the smoke left over from the blasts as cover to get closer to Ridley undetected. However, Ridley had already been caught off guard just like that in one his previous fights with Samus. So, just as Sasuke burst from the smoke, Ridley slammed Sasuke's body with his enormous fist and nearly took the genin's head off with one mighty bite. However, thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan, now clear of smoke, he was able to see this coming. Quickly, he blocked out the pain and pushed himself off Ridley's fist. So instead of taking a bite out of Sasuke, Ridley took a bite out of his own fist.

"Do you want a drink to go with your knuckle sandwich?" Sasuke, Naruto, and Samus joked simultaneously, a rare event that will only happen twice more in their lifetimes.

They looked at each other with a little surprise and confusion, but before anyone could comment on the strange occurrence, Ridley roared in anger at being so crudely tricked.

"The only thing I will drink is your BLOOD!"

He charged up a whopper of a fireball and launched it toward Team Seven, forcing them to jump in different directions. Naruto retaliated by creating an army of 24 clones and charged directly at Ridley, only to have his clones get ripped to shreds and disappear in puffs of smoke. However, this was merely a distraction for Sasuke to get close enough to launch an airborne attack from behind Ridley with multiple shuriken and kunai. The genin, however, did not expect to be slammed hard in the gut by Ridley's tail, end up being launched several feet away, or land on Samus, who was using her analyzer to locate any weak points in Ridley's armor.

"Amateur," Samus muttered as she got up, tossing Sasuke none too gently over to the side.

'D#m, why didn't I dodge it?' Sasuke scolded to himself as he rose up off the ground in anger. 'I must be catching Naruto's stupid disease or something.'

Meanwhile, Naruto had decided to change tactics. Instead of having the clones just charge at Ridley, he made them surround him to attack from all sides. This plan was proven futile, however, when Ridley slammed all the clones with a 360 degree sweep of his tail. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was nowhere to be found. Ridley chuckled.

"What a pity, it looks like even an idiot knows when to give up."

"Guess again, lizard-breath!"

As Naruto shouted at Ridley, he and several clones dropped from the above and began stabbing the space dragon as hard as they could. Ridley, thinking that they couldn't harm him, was quite literally shocked when one of the Narutos hit a wire in Ridley's right elbow joint.

Cursing himself for not realizing that the metal blades were made from a similar metallic alloy that his armor was, Ridley began throwing the Narutos off of him. However, the damage was already 

done. Samus had noticed what had happened and charged at Ridley with a kunai she had found on the ground. Ridley swiped his claws at her as she approached, but Samus sidestepped it and shoved that kunai deep into the wrist joint.

Ridley roared something in his own language that roughly translated to "D#m you, B#&! That was my real arm!"

Ridley, howling in pain and swinging his claws around blindly, caught Samus off guard and sent her soaring a few feet through the air. The Space Dragon stumbled backward a few feet, unwittingly 'falling' for a trap Sakura and some clones of Naruto summoned previously had dug. The pit they had dug was only big enough to encompass his foot, but for team seven, it was enough. Sasuke took the opportunity of Ridley's surprise the jump onto his head and stab him in the eyes. Sakura, despite having some help, was worn out from digging that pit so quickly, settled for tossing a kunai with an exploding note at Ridley's neck. The kunai didn't get lodged in Ridley's neck, so it didn't do any damage, but Naruto's next attack sure made up for that. For those of you who remember Naruto's little stunt during his battle with Garra that used Kakashi's gag taijutsu and the kunai/exploding tag combo, this next little bit shouldn't be surprising.

"Take this, Secret Hidden Leaf Taijutsu, 1,000 Years of Death!"

At first, Sakura, Sasuke, and Samus thought Naruto was acting like an idiot again, but when Ridley's tail was almost blown clean off of him, they couldn't help but be shocked at his ingenuity.

_'When did Naruto get enough brains to do that?!' _

'_My Sharingan must be playing tricks on me, because Naruto just did something smart for a change!'_

_'That boy's much cleverer than I gave him credit for, I'll give him that.'_

Ridley, blinded and almost tailless, wisely decided to retreat at this point.

'_D#m, it's a good thing I still have sonar capabilities, or else I'd be flying blind here,'_ he thought as he activated his jetpack. Because the armor wasn't fully integrated, its strength enhancement systems weren't useable, so he had to have the jetpack installed or else he wouldn't be able to fly even an inch off the ground. With an insane burst of energy, he shot up off the ground and flew into the forest, but not before kidnapping Sakura. '_If I can't destroy them all, I guess I will just have to settle for this freak,' _the Space dragon thought as he flew off into the forest.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled before giving chase to Ridley.

"Naruto, you idiot, come back here!" yells Sasuke as he chases after Naruto.

Samus just sighs as she chases after the three genin, knowing that this wasn't going to end pretty at all.

ZEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOO BEAM! (aka Pagebreak no Jutsu)

(Over a P.A. system) Well, that's it for this chapter. I probably am not going to update anytime soon, so don't get your hopes up too high; I still have to deal with the homework and online classes. So, until then…

LATER!

(Author shuts off P.A. system.)


End file.
